


Picture Perfect

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Merlin's pov, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink_me prompt in which Merlin is a photographer for romance novels dealing with a difficult model Arthur, who for some reason just doesn't have any chemistry with the ladies.</p><p>Short and light.</p><p>Disclaimer: I make no profit from this endeavor. The characters belong to BBC and Shine, along with legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a short, light, fun, romantic read. Hope you enjoy it.

It’s been a very long day full of complications, and Merlin is exhausted. All he wants to do is go home and flop down on the couch with a tub of ice cream and the television remote. He almost groans when his last model appears. Of course, it would have to be bloody beautiful Arthur Pendragon.  
  
Merlin knows it will take double the time needed to get the cover shot out now, because although gorgeous and a consummate professional, Arthur Pendragon can’t do romantic kissing shots worth a damn, and he can sometimes be difficult.  
  
As Merlin gets his camera ready, he wonders why the hell it can’t be Gwaine Estes in this shoot, although Merlin knows that Gwaine makes a better pirate or renegade cover. He has to admit that Arthur is definitely perfect for this particular novel…the aristocrat lord of the manor…but the write-up definitely calls for him to be kissing or about to kiss the female model, and somehow that never works well where Pendragon’s concerned, although Merlin’s never figured out why. It doesn’t seem to matter which female model he’s working with, either; Arthur always appears stiff and uninterested. He’s much more useful in the shots where he only has to stand alone and appear aristocratic and domineering, or even (Merlin’s personal favorite) haunted and tortured.  
  
The handsome blond appears, and Merlin gives him a nod, letting him know he can take his place alongside Morgana, the female model they’re using for this shoot. The raven-haired beauty’s only just arrived and is standing patiently as Merlin’s assistant adjusts her rather glaring cleavage, probably taping it so it won’t pop out in Arthur’s face. Merlin strides forward, gives the lighting boys some direction, and then tells Pendragon where to stand. He’s wearing breeches and boots, and a white shirt unlaced practically to the navel, although why the lord of the manor would be so disheveled, Merlin isn’t entirely sure. The novels he deals with are known as “bodice rippers,” though, so there’s usually a good deal of dishevelment all around.   
  
Merlin can’t help but admire Arthur’s broad shoulders and firm pectoral muscles. He pretends to pick some lint off Arthur’s chest just because he can before backing up and taking his position several feet away.  
  
“Okay, let’s see if we can wrap this up quickly so we can all go home. This cover is for Lord Cavenaugh’s Mistress, and it calls for one of those almost-kisses. Arthur, you need to sort of sweep Morgana into your arms, and Morgana, you need to be in a swoon, eyes closed, lips parted.”  
  
“Of course,” Morgana says derisively, and Merlin wonders for the hundredth time how she ever wound up in this business. But she dutifully walks over to Arthur, who holds out his arms to encircle her waist as she collapses in a puddle. Merlin has to admit that they look breathtaking together—all dark and light. He has mounted his camera on a tri-pod, and he takes a moment to focus.  
  
“Okay, now, Morgana, left arm on Arthur’s shoulder, that’s good… Arthur, your lips need to be almost but not quite touching Morgana’s...gaze at her mouth. Yeah. Can you look a bit more passionate? I mean, the pose is good, but you look like you’re holding your grandmother.” Merlin snaps a few photos anyway, but he knows they’re trash.

“Arthur, can you think sexy thoughts, please? Oh, my God. Could you smolder a bit? Not at me, at her!”  
  
“Would you just hurry it up?” Arthur growls, “She’s heavy!”  
  
“What?” Morgana wriggles loose, standing up. “How dare you!” Arthur straightens, rubbing at the small of his back, and Merlin comes to stand beside him.  
  
“Be my guest,” Arthur moves back mock-graciously and indicates that Merlin should show him how it’s done.  
  
Merlin holds out his hands, Morgana rolls her eyes, steps forward, and dutifully faints into Merlin’s arms. Merlin tries to summon up an appropriately passionate look on his face while Arthur moves back to look and the lighting boys giggle from the darkness beyond.  
  
“Well, you can’t expect me to do it, I don’t like girls!” Merlin finally scowls, hoisting Morgana back to her feet.  
  
“Perhaps he can bury his face in her neck,” Dick, the older of the lighting boys, yells helpfully from the wings, undoubtedly more than ready to head home.  
  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Merlin rubs his fingers over his chin. “All right, everybody into position.”  
  
He gets behind the camera again as Arthur and Morgana give one another scathing looks before moving into a romantic clutch once more. This time, Arthur turns his head, hiding his expression in Morgana’s swan-like throat, and Merlin takes multiple shots.   
  
They’re perfect.  
  
He must give young Dick a raise--No pun intended.  
  
The set clears, although after Merlin packs his cameras, he’s surprised to look up and see Arthur still standing where he’d been before.  
  
“Arthur…forget something?” Merlin walks over to stand beside him, unable to keep from admiring the way the breeches hug Arthur's thighs.  
  
“I wonder if you’d indulge me for a moment?” Arthur says, holding out his hand.  
  
Merlin frowns, trying not to notice the rakish blond hair falling into sultry blue eyes and failing miserably. Merlin takes Arthur's hand, and gasps as Arthur jerks him forward, placing his other hand on Merlin's neck and dipping Merlin low, his lips meeting Merlin’s in a passionate kiss.  
  
Merlin’s so surprised, he can’t do more than hold on and enjoy until he’s on his feet again and the kiss ends with a soft, sensual *pop*.  
  
“There’s a reason I have trouble working with female models,” Arthur tells Merlin with a meaningful look, his breath falling softly on Merlin's face. He raises Merlin’s hand to his mouth, kissing the palm before letting go and smiling at him. He turns to leave, and Merlin is left standing looking after him, mouth open.  
  
When his mind clears, Merlin grabs his camera bag and runs after Arthur.  
  
“Wait up! Maybe we can share a taxi?”


End file.
